Presents
by Dandragon Wolf
Summary: Hakkai receives a present - R-rated for innuendo. Shounen-ai, er, yaoi, er, both.


Presents   
by Dandragon Wolf   
  
A scary look at the minds of some of the Saiyuki fellows. All characters do   
not belong to me (although I must admit I wish they did), they belong to   
their respective creators (you know who they are), I just write stories.   
Some yaoi content. No lemon (never any good lemons to be found when you need   
them. Besides, my wife would kill me). Enjoy.   
  
"Each room has two beds." the lady behind the counter said.   
"Alright." Sanzo agreed.   
"I'm not sharing with the monkey." Gojyo said instantly.   
"Me either." Goku said.   
Sanzo looked ready to shoot someone. Hakkai put a hand on the monk's   
shoulder.   
"Goku, you stay with Sanzo, but take Jeep with you." Hakkai said.   
"Okay." Goku agreed cheerfully, heading up the stairs.   
"Jeep will keep him quiet." Hakkai said quietly.   
Sanzo didn't deign to reply but he didn't look any grumpier than usual. He   
headed up after Goku. Gojyo threw an arm around Hakkai's shoulder.   
"Thank you." he said. "Dead monkey would have smelled."   
Hakkai laughed softly.   
"Gojyo." he scolded in his mild-mannered way.   
"Well, it's true." Gojyo said unrepentantly, removing his arm.   
"Good night Sanzo." Hakkai said cheerfully.   
Sanzo glanced back briefly and then headed into his room, pushing the   
irritating Goku ahead of him. Hakkai and Gojyo entered their own room.   
"What's the plan for tomorrow?" Gojyo asked.   
"I believe we're just going to leave." Hakkai replied.   
"So nothing that requires a good night's sleep right?" Gojyo asked absently.   
"I don't think so." Hakkai replied as he headed over to one of the beds.   
"Oh good." Gojyo said, walking over to Hakkai.   
The brown haired man turned around and was promptly pushed down on the bed.   
Gojyo leaned over the green eyes man, red hair spilling over his shoulders.   
"What do you think we should do to pass the time?" Gojyo asked with a teasing   
grin.   
"I don't know." Hakkai replied with his own smile. "Play cards?"   
The red-eyed man laughed.   
"You want to play?" he asked.   
"Yes." Hakkai replied.   
"Good. I'm in the mood for some games." Gojyo said as he lowered himself onto   
the bed.   
  
Hakkai was spooned against Gojyo's back.   
"What do you want?" Gojyo asked.   
Hakkai whispered into his ear. Gojyo choked back a laugh.   
"Done." he said. "I'd love to see that myself."   
He wriggled slightly and Hakkai gasped.   
"Gojyo."   
"Hakkai." the water demon mimicked.   
  
They got their chance two days later. The inn they were staying at had two   
available rooms but this time, Gojyo was paired with Sanzo. Monk and kappa   
made grunts of annoyance at each other before sleeping in their respective   
beds. Too bad one of them didn't know what the other had planned.   
  
"Sanzo." came the whispered voice. "Sanzo."   
Sanzo opened his eyes immediately and stared into Gojyo's red eyes.   
"What is it?" he demanded.   
"We have a little surprise for you." Gojyo said with a decidedly dangerous   
looking smirk.   
Sanzo tensed at the smile and tried to move upright. He jerked back slightly   
as he found that his hands were tied. He tried to move his feet but they were   
tied as well. He frowned and glared at Gojyo.   
"What is this?" he demanded.   
"A little surprise." Gojyo replied.   
"If this is your idea of a joke, I don't find it funny." Sanzo warned.   
"Not my idea of a joke." Gojyo said. "Just a small present."   
"Present?" Sanzo repeated suspiciously. "For who?"   
"For me."   
Sanzo turned his head to see Hakkai.   
"Hakkai, what's going on?" Sanzo said flatly.   
"I'm afraid that Gojyo gave me a little present." Hakkai replied with a smile.   
"I apologise for the inconvenience."   
Sanzo wasn't reassured by the smile.   
"Let me go." he ordered. "I don't find this amusing."   
"It's not supposed to be amusing for you." Gojyo said. "It's supposed to be   
amusing for Hakkai."   
Sanzo frowned. Hakkai's smile remained as he advanced towards Sanzo. The monk   
watched on impassively. His eyes widened in surprise as Hakkai's lips pressed   
against his. He had not expected that. Hakkai removed his lips.   
"Do you understand what's happening now, Sanzo?" Hakkai said softly.   
Sanzo's frown deepened.   
"Hakkai, let me go." he said flatly.   
"I don't think so." Hakkai said in his cheerful tone. "I've been waiting for   
this for too long."   
"You can scream as loud as you want, no one will here you." Gojyo said.   
Sanzo glared at him. Gojyo smirked; he had pressed the correct buttons. Hakkai   
smiled as he leaned over and captured Sanzo's mouth again.   
  
Goku glanced at Sanzo as they drove along.   
"What's wrong Sanzo?" he asked. "You seem rather quiet."   
"Stupid monkey." Sanzo muttered shortly.   
"Everyone's quiet compared to you." Gojyo muttered.   
"I'm not!" Goku argued. "It's not true."   
"See, shouting." Gojyo pressed with his customary smirk.   
"I'm quiet!" Goku yelled.   
"Shut up!" Sanzo replied, smacking Goku over the head with his fan.   
"Now, now, calm down everyone." Hakkai said in his mild tone.   
Goku subsided somewhat. Sanzo shut up instantly and looked away so that he   
didn't have to look at Hakkai. Gojyo noticed this and smirked. Goku, being   
Goku, remained oblivious.   
  
Sanzo didn't sleep well that night, but he did sleep with Goku in his   
room. Nothing happened to him. However, as they reached the next inn,   
everyone had their own room. Sanzo tried to keep a vigil, but he dozed off....  
and awoke to find himself tied up again.   
"You spoil me." Hakkai murmured to Gojyo.   
"I try." Gojyo replied with a self-satisfied smirk.   
The look in Sanzo's eyes could have burned down cities.   
  
A week later, Goku noticed the difference in Sanzo. He yelled at   
everyone less and less and he wasn't constantly pushing Gojyo away from him.   
This was good in Goku's eyes. However, he also noticed that Sanzo was also   
more withdrawn. It was as if he was hiding from something...or someone. This   
worried Goku a lot. Sanzo wasn't the kind of person to withdraw into himself   
when he was angry, he was one to get angry at the thing that was bothering him   
until it stopped bothering him.   
"Hey Sanzo." Goku said, plopping down next to his friend.   
The monk made no reply other than to glance over briefly at the monkey.   
"What's wrong?" Goku asked.   
Sanzo blinked at him.   
"Nothing." he replied immediately.   
"San-zo." Goku pestered in his whiny tone.   
"Nothing!" Sanzo said irritably. "Leave me alone, stupid monkey!"   
Hurt, Goku slipped off. Sanzo rarely ever meant it when he yelled at Goku, but   
this time, the anger was evident in his eyes. Crestfallen, Goku went to find   
some food to make him feel better.   
  
"I just love presents from you." Hakkai said, giving Gojyo a kiss. "I   
just never know when I'm going to get him and that makes it more exciting."   
"I enjoy spoiling you." Gojyo replied.   
Sanzo closed his eyes and fought hard not to cry.   
  
The End   
Comments, criticisms, death threats (oh please, I want a death threat),   
and any other form of message can be emailed to me. 


End file.
